


The Ghoul Next Door

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 80's Music, A Helping Hand, Alpha being Alpha, Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Backstory, Bad Flirting, Banishment, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Competition, Confessions, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drinking, Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flowers, French Kissing, Fucking, Fun Facts, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jealous Papa III, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Live Music, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Fingers, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Meet-Cute, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Moving On, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Public Orgasm, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Song: Love Song (The Cure), Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Stranger Sex, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, Teleportation, Threesome - F/M/M, Unspoken love confessions, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, introductions, more car sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A handsome and mysterious man moves in next door, and the fun soon begins between him and his neighbor.





	1. Flowers on My Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheisawitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisawitch/gifts).

> Inspired by a conversation between myself and Sheisawitch in which we imagined having Omega as a next door neighbor. Enjoy ;)

The flowers started arriving on my doorstep soon after he moved in next door. Handsome, tattooed, and mysterious, we’d caught each other’s eyes the day he and the movers arrived with his belongings. The former occupant, a kind elderly woman, had recently moved to a retirement community, leaving a vacancy in the apartment unit next to mine. He was tall with a solid build and a perfectly-shaped ass. Blue eyes with close-cut and carefully-styled sandy brown hair that was a bit longer on top. Slight stubble with a small scar above his top lip. He was by far the most attractive man in our apartment complex, and I was instantly intrigued.

The bouquets included no notes and were left almost daily; I suspected they were from him, and my suspicions were confirmed one morning when I left earlier than normal for work and caught him leaving them in front of my door. After that, we gradually became more acquainted with each other.

There was the time he accidentally locked his keys and phone in his unit and sheepishly asked to use my phone to call a friend that had a spare key. I invited him to wait with me until his friend arrived, and what resulted was a highly enjoyable and heated make-out session.

Then there was the time that my cat darted out of my unit and into his when he happened to open his door so he could run downstairs to grab the mail. Our attempt to fetch her out from under his bed resulted in him going down on me for the next two hours.

And then there was the time a few days after that when his quick trip to borrow the key to the building’s storage room from me resulted in my repayment of the previous favor by going down on him for an hour.

We hadn’t yet gone all the way, but it seemed imminent, just a matter of time. Add to it, both of our beds were against the wall that separated us, and there were several nights where we could hear each other’s moans as we engaged in some self-love.

He was a man of few words, and we didn’t do a lot of talking when we were together, preferring to put our mouths to better usage. I was, however, able to string things together from our limited conversations.

His name was Omega, and he wasn’t entirely human. Or at all. Rather, he was an elemental ghoul from the depths of hell that served the leaders of a satanic church in Sweden. He’d spent his entire earthbound existence at their abbey, save for the time he had spent on tour as a guitarist in the ministry’s tool for converting the masses, a pseudo-Satanic horror rock band that I was only vaguely familiar with. The ghoul had been granted time away from the abbey for his exemplary service, which is how he came to be my neighbor.

His element was that of the Aether, a mystical substance whose existence had been debated for centuries and was once thought to be the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere by ancient and medieval alchemists (thank you, Wikipedia). It was the rarest of the ghoul variety, with the majority being pretty evenly spread between the other elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth.

Every ghoul had certain powers based on their element with some ghouls being more powerful than others; Aether ghouls were thought to be the most powerful overall, with Omega being the most powerful of his kind. He was reluctant to share information regarding his powers with me, not because he didn’t trust me, but because he wasn’t ready for it. I wasn’t about to force the issue, but I did eventually experience a few of his powers firsthand.

The time I fell down the stairs and broke my arm, he was able to heal it within a couple of hours, and he was also able to heal any trauma that would’ve resulted in bruises, leaving me completely unscathed from the incident. I expressed my gratitude in the form of a blowjob every day for the rest of that week.

And then there was this one night where—no matter what I tried—I couldn’t get myself off. As I huffed out a sigh of frustration, the text notification on my phone chimed. It was Omega, asking if I wanted a hand. I’d already exhausted both of my own, and even my trusty magic wand had failed me; I wasn’t about to turn down the offer. He replied that he was coming over, and a moment later, he stood at the foot-end of my bed dressed in only his black boxer briefs. “You can teleport…?” I observed with wide eyes, and he gave a small shrug but didn’t otherwise respond as he joined me in my bed and proceeded to extract a litany of orgasms from me with his mouth and fingers.

Afterwards, I laid in his arms, completely blissed out. But after awhile, I started to wonder why we hadn’t yet taken things any further sexually. It had been a few months at this point, and we saw each other no less than three times a week; why hadn’t he fucked me? “Do you want to know why, min älskling?” he asked with a deep sigh, and I was suddenly aware of yet another one of his powers. “Yes, please,” I replied in a small voice before rolling over so I could look up at him. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he began with a furrowed brow. “Because I do. It’s just that…” Omega trailed off for a moment as he thought out his response. “…I’m afraid that I’ll lose control and scare you away, and I don’t want that to happen because whatever this is, I enjoy it and don’t want to lose it.”

He further explained that it was incredibly difficult to maintain his glamour during sexual encounters and had only barely managed to do so up until this point. Despite the fact that I already knew he was a ghoul, the prospect of losing control and revealing his ghoulish self to me at the height of passion was too much for him to bear. I insisted it wouldn’t be an issue, but past experiences made him fear otherwise; it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

After much discussion, we came to an agreement: for the next two weeks, he would gradually drop his glamour in my presence, and if everything went according to plan, we would take the next step in our undefined relationship.

Over the course of the first week, he gradually revealed his tail, claws, teeth, and ears to me. His tail was thin, long, and dark with a spaded end and a smooth, velvety texture. His claws were dark grey and came to a sharp point. His teeth were also sharp and pointed. And his ears were slightly elongated with a pointed tip.

The second week, his tongue, horns, eyes, and skin were added to the mix. His tongue was long, black, and forked. His horns emerged from his hairline and were dark in color and slightly curved with a tapered end. His blue eyes were mystifyingly beautiful as a faint purple glow emanated from behind his irises. And his skin was a light grey on his hand, arms, feet, legs, face, and neck, but darkened in hue to a medium grey on his torso.

I’d passed his test with flying colors and was soon to be rewarded, but first, there was one more thing. “I want to take you out on a proper date,” he murmured on the last night of our trial run. Omega gazed up at me from where he was positioned, on his stomach between my legs with his glamour again in place. We’d been laying there in a comfortable silence for the past twenty minutes as I recovered from the onslaught of orgasms he’d given me. He softly pressed his lips against my mound as I looked down at him. “Really?” I asked, a bit surprised he was interested in taking this outside the bedroom. He slowly licked his lips, which undoubtedly still tasted of me, before giving me a small smile and a nod. “Just leave the details to me, min älskling,” he whispered as he lowered his head and continued what he had started.

A couple of days later, I found myself getting ready for my first official date with the handsome ghoul. He’d advised me to dress up as he was taking me to a nice restaurant, so I wore the little black dress I’d never worn before but had on hand just in case it was ever needed, with a pair of red pumps. My hair was swept back with a few face-framing tendrils, and I was grateful that my neck was currently devoid of the marks he was fond of leaving. My make-up was a bit more dramatic than usual as I opted to add eyeliner and dark red lipstick to my repertoire.

There was a knock on my door as I looked myself over in the mirror. I took a deep breath and made my way from my bedroom to the entryway before unlocking and opening the door to find Omega on the other side. He wore a pair of black jeans that looked new, like they’d never been worn, with a white button-up shirt and dark grey sports jacket. A simple black tie and a pair of black and white wingtip spectator dress shoes completed his ensemble.

We took a few moments to allow our eyes to roam over each other’s forms, and I could tell that he liked what he saw. “You look absolutely stunning,” he said in earnest as our eyes finally met. “So do you, Omega,” I purred at him as I gently grabbed his tie and pulled him across the threshold. He raised an eyebrow as he smirked, kicking the door closed behind him. He backed me against a wall, and we proceeded to give my smudge-proof lipstick a run for its money as we made out for several minutes.

It very nearly took an act of a higher power for us to leave the apartment in time for the dinner reservations he’d made at a nearby high-end restaurant, but we eventually managed to make it out the door. He looked at my shoes as we approached the staircase before shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “You’re not going down the stairs in those shoes, min älskling,” he murmured to me before he teleported us to the entry level. “That really comes in handy,” I admitted with a giggle, and he gave me an adoring smile as he took my hand and led me out of the building. We took his car, and five minutes later, we arrived at our destination.

Although we both knew we’d be ravaging each other before night’s end, Omega was the consummate gentleman throughout. After opening my car door and helping me out, he offered his arm to me. I smiled up at him as I slipped my arm through his, and we crossed the parking lot to the restaurant’s entrance. A doorman opened the door for us, and Omega thanked him as we entered and then approached the _maître d’_. Our reservations were under “Omega Emeritus”, which I knew wasn’t his last name as he didn’t actually have one. Rather, it was the family name of the leaders he served at the abbey, and it was the last name he used in situations where one was required.

We were led to our seats, and the rest of the evening was a blur as we gazed at each other across the candlelit table, undressing each other with our eyes. We declined dessert when it was offered, knowing the after-course we desired wouldn’t be found on that restaurant’s menu. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we left the restaurant, allowing it to drop to my ass so he could grope it as we walked to his car. No words were exchanged as he drove us home, and he turned in his seat to face me once we were parked in his garage. He leaned towards me, and I met him in the middle as our lips crashed together.

Minutes later, I was slipping my panties down my legs and kicking my pumps off as I watched him sliding a condom over his engorged cock; I whimpered at the sight. He helped me climb over the center console and straddle his lap. Omega had not only pushed the seat back as far as he could, but had also reclined it as well to make room for me. He held the base of his member as I lowered myself, feeling a delicious stretch as I took more and more of him. I caught his lips once he was fully seated within me, giving myself a few moments to adjust to his above average length and girth.

I grasped his shoulders as his hands settled on my waist; he’d bundled up my dress and was holding it so he could watch where our bodies were connected. I started to rise and fall on his lap, not caring for a moment that our first time was in the front seat of his car. We were fortunate to have made it out of my apartment earlier, and our willpower had run its course. “Fuck,” he growled lowly. “I never want this to end.” He pulled me tight against him and took over, thrusting into me at a steady pace as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and sunk his glamoured teeth into my flesh.

Shortly after, he teleported us to his bedroom where I quickly found myself on my back with my legs over his shoulders as he pistoned in and out of me. I loosened his tie and slipped it over his head before tossing it aside, and then I unbuttoned his shirt. Too much clothing still separated us, but we were too caught up in the throes of passion to do much more about it right then. I could both see and feel his control slipping, and moments later he warned me that he was about to drop his glamour.

The change took place before my very eyes as it had previously, and he continued to fuck me in his ghoulish form. “You okay?” he breathlessly asked as I gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, and I quickly nodded as I was more than okay: I was fucking fantastic. He was hitting all the right places and I was on the verge of falling over the edge thanks to the amazingly gorgeous being between my legs. Omega managed to softly smile down at me, and moments later, I reached the point of no return. My inner walls pulsed and clenched around his cock as I writhed helplessly under the handsome ghoul with his comforter balled up in my fists.

He fucked me through my orgasm and headlong into a second one as he picked up his pace as he approached his own end. That second climax proved to be too much for Omega; he buried himself to the hilt and came unleashed. As his crest waned, he allowed my legs to slip from his shoulders and he collapsed on top of me with his face buried in the crook of my neck; I ran my fingernails up and down his still-covered back as we both recovered. I giggled several minutes later as I felt his body shake from his own chuckling, and it was a few moments before he managed to lift his head. “That was so fucking good,” he chortled before allowing his head to drop again. We eventually managed to get undressed, and our fun continued late into the night and into the next morning because we couldn’t get enough of each other.

Several months later, our relationship might still be undefined, but we continue to relish each other in every way possible. The time will come when he either chooses to return to the abbey or is called back, and we’ve already had discussions surrounding that. I don’t know what the future holds for me and Omega, but for now, I’m just going to continue to enjoy the ghoul next door.


	2. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega returns to Sweden, and their undefined relationship comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up that nobody asked for. The idea popped into my head as I was trying to work on one of my other WIPs, and I had to run with it. More to come :)

_“Fuck,” Omega growled lowly. “I never want this to end.”_

His words haunted my dreams. A year after he became my ghoul next door, the leaders of his church called him back to the abbey, and things slowly came to an end. We quickly learned that there were limitations to his powers, that he was unable to teleport himself the distance between us for visits of any nature. We resorted to video chats, getting ourselves off as we’d explicitly describe what we’d do to each other if we were together, and texting. Lots and lots of texting.

But then the amount of time between calls became longer and longer, and more texts went unanswered than not until the day came where there were no calls or texts…it was just _nothingness_. Although it pained me to let go, I had to accept that the Quintessence Ghoul was gone, he wasn’t coming back, and it was for the best to move on.

So, move on is what I did. I started seeing somebody else about six months later, and soon after, I was promoted at work. Life was good, but it felt like something was missing. Like _someone_ was missing. I’d never vocalized it, but I’d fallen in love with Omega, and we both knew it. _“Don’t say it, min älskling,”_ he’d whisper to me each time I was on the verge of telling him, as if he knew it wasn’t going to last, that confessing our love for each other would just make things more difficult when it had to end. If the feelings were mutual, I should say, because I was never able to find out. I’d like to think they were though.

His unit had remained empty the entire time; I suspected that it was owned by his ministry, and my hunch was confirmed one day after an impulsive online search yielded the name of the buyer: Vincenzo Emeritus.

Before I knew it, two years had passed by. My relationship had come to an amicable end, and I embraced the single life as I had before the Quintessence Ghoul came along. I thought about him more often than I’d care to admit, dismayed with myself that he was still on my mind so long after we had parted ways. I guess we had never really said our “good-byes”; seems there was a lot left unsaid between us.

I dreamt that he came to me when I was in the throes of a fever dream. I had come down with the flu and felt like death warmed over. I was largely confined to my bed as I struggled mightily to nurse myself through the worst illness that I’d experienced since I had the chicken pox in second grade, and at one point, my fever spiked at 103˚. I probably should’ve gone to the hospital, but I went back to sleep instead. And that was when I saw Omega.

Everything was on fire around me, a fitting metaphor for my pyrexia, and my ghoul was trying to shield me from it. His body was wrapped protectively around mine as embers pelted our skin. It seemed never-ending, but the fire was eventually contained. _“I’m always with you, min älskling,”_ he whispered as he kissed my forehead. _“I love you…”_

And then I woke up. Not only was my fever gone, so was everything else that had plagued me for the past few days. You’d think that I’d feel better, but I only felt worse. The illness had been replaced with something more devastating, and I felt such a profound sense of loss that it kept me in bed for three more days.

When I finally emerged from my unit the next morning, there were flowers awaiting me on my doorstep. My heart pounded in my chest as I knocked on the Quintessence Ghoul’s door; it was the same arrangement as before, and I was certain they had come from him.

There was no answer, but that didn’t stop the flowers from coming.

For the rest of that week, a bouquet awaited me each morning. And still the same results when I knocked on his door: silence. That night, I remembered that Omega had given me a key to his apartment but had forgotten to take it back when he returned to Sweden. I very nearly tore apart my kitchen trying to find the damn thing, but finally hit pay dirt an hour into my search. With a bit of trepidation, I left my unit and went next door.

I knocked again, just to be on the safe side. When it was met with no response, I unlocked the door, carefully opened it, and cautiously walked in. I turned on a light, and found it just as the Quintessence Ghoul had left it. White linens covered the furniture, along with a layer of dust that had accumulated over the past couple of years.

I wandered through the unit, going from room to room remembering our sexcapades and how much fun we had together. It brought a smile to my face and an ache to my heart.

I made my way to his bedroom and found it equally undisturbed as the rest of the unit. I remembered the night before he left, what ended up being our last spent together. _“Don’t say it, min älskling,”_ he had murmured against my cheek as he held me tight in those strong, tattooed arms of his. I’d sighed in response and bitten my tongue once again to keep myself from telling him how I felt about him, even though he was already well aware.

I carefully removed the protective covering from his bed and curled up on what had been his side. It could’ve been my mind playing tricks on me, but I thought I could still make out his scent on the pillows. 

Although it wasn’t my intent, I fell asleep; the lights were on throughout his apartment and my own, and the doors to both of our units were unlocked, which was of no concern to me because not only was it a secured building, the neighborhood was also quite safe.

I could almost feel his solid body pressed spooned against mine and his arms wrapped around me as I slept.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of somebody chewing on something that was somewhat crunchy. When I opened my eyes, there was a man in the doorway, leaning against the frame and eating a rather large dill pickle. He was dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans, and had a black hat atop his head. He had clear blue eyes and a bit of scruff.

“Well, aren’t you a pleasant surprise,” he mumbled with a partially chewed mouthful, and I thought I could make out an accent that wasn’t dissimilar to Omega’s. “Wish I’d known that you came with the place, otherwise I would’ve come over here sooner!” He waggled his eyebrows and flashed a wolfish grin, and I realized that I knew who he was.

“Alpha?”


	3. Of Pickles and Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha goes way off-topic as his neighbor awaits news of the Quintessence Ghoul.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and cockily sauntered into the room. “Maybe,” he began. “It depends on who’s asking. And who are you?” He took another bite of his pickle as he watched me sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed. “I live next door,” I replied with a vague gesture in the direction of my unit. “I’m—“

“Oh, wait!” he excitedly interjected. “You’re Omega’s chick!”

I huffed out a laugh in response. “I don’t know about that, Alpha,” I mumbled as my gaze shifted to the floor. “I haven’t heard from him in a very long time.” My eyes returned to the Fire Ghoul when I heard him draw in a long breath. “Yeahhhhhhhh,” he replied. “About that…”

Alpha stroked his chin in contemplation for a moment before he continued. “Your ghoul got himself in a bit of a pickle back home.” He held up his pickle for emphasis before taking another bite. “That is something you Americans say, yes?” I shrugged. “Yeah, I guess,” I murmured.

“What are pickles, anyway?” the Fire Ghoul mused as he studied his pickle and thoughtfully chewed what was in his mouth. “They’re so delicious.”

I cocked an eyebrow; he had news of Omega, yet he wanted to discuss pickles, of all things. “They’re pickled cucumbers,” I quickly explained before attempting to steer the conversation back to my former lover. “Now, what’s this about Omega? Is he in troub—“ He held up his hand, and I cut myself off, eager to hear what had become of the Quintessence Ghoul. “We’ll get to that,” he stated. “But really? They’re cucumbers? How fascinating!” I sighed impatiently; he chose to ignore it and continue instead. “I guess we do have pickled cucumbers back home, but they’re nothing like this…”

Alpha took another bite of his pickle, which happened to be his last. Maybe now that he was done with the source of his distraction, we could get on with it. And thank goodness, we did.

He sat down next to me in a way that he was able to partially face me, with his left leg bent at the knee on the bed, and the other off the side of the bed, his foot planted on the floor. I adjusted my positioning to mimic his so I could face him as well. “Okay, so...” The Fire Ghoul trailed off for a moment as he considered his words. “Is he alright, Alpha?” I cautiously asked; he shrugged in response, and there was a look of uncertainty on his face. “Well, I’m sure as ‘alright’ as one can be when they’ve been banished,” he replied.

“What does that mean?” I queried, hoping to get a better explanation from him. “What do you think it means?” he retorted, and it was obvious he thought it was a stupid question. “He was **_banished_**.”

“But what does **_that_** mean, Alpha?” My patience with the Fire Ghoul was already running thin, and I’d only known him for all of ten minutes. “You have to remember that I’m human, and that means _nothing_ to me.”

He frustratedly threw his hands up in the air as he made it back to his feet, and made an equally exasperated sound while he was at it. I watched as he began pacing around the room. “What does it mean when somebody is banished?” Alpha growled as he gave me a sharp look, and I rolled my eyes at his impromptu vocabulary lesson. “It means that they were kicked out of somewhere, that they were exiled,” I sassily replied, which earned me another pointed look. “And where do ghouls come from?” he grilled me. “From hell,” I stated, feeling a bit like I was back in school again. “So, where do you think he is?” the Fire Ghoul demanded. “He’s back in hell?” I couldn’t help but gasp.

“Finally, she gets it!”

What a patronizing asshole.

I glared at him for a moment before I stood up and made my way out of the bedroom. “Fuck you, Alpha!” I seethed as I stomped down the hallway. “There’s no need to be such a dick about things!”

He followed me a few moments later, and was able to catch up to me before I’d reached the living room. “You’re right, you’re right,” he conceded. The Fire Ghoul gently grabbed my wrist; we both came to a stop, and I turned around to face him. “Why are you such an asshole, Alpha?” I sneered at him, to which he shrugged in response. “It’s kind-of my thing, I guess,” he sighed before he huffed out a laugh. “Just part of my charm.”

The Fire Ghoul might’ve been an asshole, but he was an honest and self-aware asshole.

“If you want to call it that,” I quipped as I tried (and failed) to hold back a smirk.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Alpha. “Ahhhhh, see? You like me already,” he said with another wolfish grin; the Fire Ghoul was unfailingly self-assured and full of the swagger that Omega had told me about. I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away. He released the grasp he had on my wrist and then followed me. “So, do you want to fuck?”

I scoffed at him over my shoulder. “Seriously, Alpha? Aren’t I supposed to be ‘Omega’s chick’?”

He screwed up his face momentarily before responding. “What? Like they’re mutually exclusive?” It was so obvious to him, and that was when I remembered their _laissez-faire_ attitude towards sex and sexuality. I shook my head but didn’t otherwise reply. “So, is that a ‘no’?” he ventured.

“That’s a ‘no’, Alpha,” I confirmed for him with a slightly incredulous laugh. “Well, let me know if you change your mind,” he offered. “Because I’ve heard how you like to—“

I whirled around to face him and was met by yet another wolfish grin. “Alpha!” I shrieked. “That’s enough!” The Fire Ghoul held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “But the offer is still there.”

We ended up going next door to my unit by his request; he was hungry and currently only had pickles and beer. Alpha helped himself to some cold pizza and a can of beer that I recognized as my ex’s; it was from a local brewery that we had visited, one that he was particularly fond of. We had spent more time going out than staying in, and maybe that was part of why it hadn’t worked. He hadn’t been nearly as sexual as Omega, and our first time certainly hadn’t taken place in the front seat of a car.

The Fire Ghoul and I stood in the kitchen and chatted as he proceeded to shovel a total of five pieces in his face, and we made our way to the living room once he’d had his fill. He made himself comfortable on my sofa while I sat down on an adjacent chair, and I had to appreciate how he’d completely made himself at home. He’d kicked his shoes off upon entry to my unit, had raided my refrigerator, and now he was lounging about like he belonged here.

“So, what happened with Omega…?” To say that I was eager to find out would be an understatement.

Over the next three hours, Alpha proceeded to tell me everything. He also went off on many tangents, including one that saw us revisiting the topic of pickles. Where Omega had been a ghoul of few words, the Fire Ghoul was one of _many_.


	4. Pizza & Beer, That's Why We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation, pizza & beer, and more of Alpha being Alpha.

It might have taken two years, but I finally knew what had happened with the Quintessence Ghoul. After we discovered the limitations of his powers, he had grown more and more distressed about the distance between us, and not just in a physical sense. Although he had never vocalized it to me, he was concerned that a chasm was forming between us as a result of our unanticipated separation. He had pled his case to Papa Emeritus the Third in an attempt to return to me, but Papa wouldn’t allow it because he was jealous that his beloved Omega was so enamored with somebody that wasn’t _him_. And when the guitarist wouldn’t let it go, the Dark Pope overreacted during a particularly heated argument and had the Quintessence Ghoul banished for his perceived insolence.

“Papa did _not_ like having his jealously called out, even though that’s _exactly_ what it was,” Alpha concluded on that topic. “Wait, did you know about him and Megs?”

I nodded in response; we had been very transparent with each other regarding our involvement with others. Neither of us saw anybody else during our time together, but there were no secrets surrounding our pasts.

“So you don't care that he has fucked dudes?” He sat forward and narrowed his eyes, to which I shrugged in response. “No…should I?” I casually replied. “But a lot of women outside of our ministry would,” he retorted, and I watched as he settled back against the sofa again. 

“I’m not one of them, Alpha,” I said with a wistful sigh. “I actually wouldn’t mind watching them, to be honest.” Omega had shown me pictures of the Dark Pope; while the Quintessence Ghoul was more my type, Papa was still super fucking hot. I’d also dated a few bisexual men in the past, making the subject of their relationship a non-issue in my eyes. Not that either of us considered the guitarist “bisexual”; he preferred not to be labeled as it was something that truly didn’t matter to him.

The Fire Ghoul’s eyes widened noticeably, and his jaw dropped. “That is so fucking hot,” he growled. “Would you…would you join them if you could?”

I considered his question for a moment before responding. “Well, I’ve never had a threesome before,” I began. “But I’d consider one if it was with Omega and Papa. At least if Omega wanted me to join them, I mean…”

“Oh, sweet Satan…” Alpha murmured before he proceeded to bite his fist, reminding me of the Leonardo DiCaprio GIF from “_The Wolf of Wall Street_”. “Oh, he’d want you to,” he assured me with what must’ve been his signature wolfish grin. “Fucking right Megs would...”

As the Fire Ghoul’s mind wandered off to presumably explicit pastures, I realized how off-topic we’d gotten. “Is he ever coming back, Alpha?”

The Fire Ghoul sighed deeply. “I know he’s trying,” he began. “He’s been in a part of hell that no ghoul wants to be in for the past two years, and he’s tried to appeal his banishment.”

“But he’s been unsuccessful so far.” It was more of a statement than a question, and Alpha nodded in confirmation. “Yes, but we are hoping that will change now that Papa has realized how he overreacted,” he explained before huffing out a laugh. “We got the most pussy when we were touring with Papa. Everybody loved him…men, women…_everybody_. He was always my favorite out of him and his brothers. But his brothers, you could reason with. Not Papa though. Never Papa. Omega was the only one he would consider listening to, but he banished him instead.”

I ran my fingers through my hair. “I feel like this is partially my fault,” I said in a near-whisper.

“Poon so good a ghoul would risk banishment,” Alpha snickered as he waggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at me. I might’ve scoffed at him, but I couldn’t help the laugh that followed. “Jesus Christ, Alpha!” I chortled, which just made him cackle that much more. Before we’d even had the chance to fully catch our breath, he continued. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck? I could keep you warmed up for Megs,” the Fire Ghoul offered. I reached for a decorative pillow that was on the floor next to my chair, and I threw it at him; it was easily deflected and landed on the floor in front of the sofa. “It’s still a ‘no’, Alpha,” I replied to the incorrigibly flirtatious and persistent ghoul.

Once the laughter finally died down, our conversation resumed. He explained how he hadn’t spoken to the Quintessence Ghoul since his banishment, but that Aether, another Aether Ghoul, was able to communicate with Omega through the ether. His powers were significantly diminished due to the hellscape he was in, but he was able to occasionally converse with his fellow Aether Ghoul. “He does want to come back over here for you,” Alpha stated. “But he first needs to have his banishment reversed so he can return topside.”

I watched as he rose from the sofa, walked across the living room, and disappeared into the kitchen as he continued to talk. The refrigerator door opened, and I suspected that he was either going for another beer or more pizza…or both. “Omega is my brother, and I’ve known him a very long time. Hundreds of years.” I heard the fridge door shut, followed by the sound of a can opening, and the Fire Ghoul came back into view moments later. “He likes you, I hope you know this. He spoke very highly of you, sexually and otherwise.” Alpha smirked as he resumed his previous positioning on the sofa with a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

“I can’t believe it took him so long to dick you down,” he mused. I rolled my eyes at his choice of words and softly chuckled, but didn’t say anything. “He was concerned that he would scare you away once you saw him in his true form, and he didn’t want that to happen because he was so smitten with you.” I gave him a small smile. “It was mutual, Alpha,” I replied, to which he nodded. “I know, and so did he,” the Fire Ghoul assured me before he proceeded to tell me about what Omega had only previously alluded to: the multitude of times a prospective lover had freaked out when he revealed his ghoulish self to them despite previously avowing that it wasn’t an issue. “Megs had the worst luck,” Alpha concluded with what almost sounded like a sympathetic chuckle, and I finally fully understood the Quintessence Ghoul’s initial reticence to drop his glamour in my presence.


	5. When I Think About You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and his neighbor grow closer.

Over the next few weeks, Alpha became not only a fixture on my sofa, but also in my life. He was my link to Omega, and we spent a lot of time talking about the banished ghoul. I missed him, and although he never came out and said it, I strongly suspected that the Fire Ghoul did too.

He spent more time in my condo than he did in his own, and there were plenty of nights where I crawled in bed with the sound of his not-so-soft snores coming from my living room. When he wasn’t with me, Alpha spent his time with what seemed like a never-ending stream of random women. I had no idea how he met them all, considering the amount of time we spent together. Our beds were still against the wall that separated us, and I was able to hear them as if I was in the same room. The Fire Ghoul sounded like a better lover than I ever would’ve thought to give him credit for, and woman after woman sounded like yet another pleased customer.

I must admit that it was quite hot, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t touch myself as I listened to him fucking whatever bedmate he’d chosen for the occasion. One such night, I later woke up to the sound of somebody rustling around in my kitchen. “Alpha? Is that you?” I sleepily asked as I rolled onto my side; a few moments later, he appeared in my doorway, dressed in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. “Sorry, I was hungry,” the Fire Ghoul murmured. “Did I wake you?” I nodded. “It’s okay,” I assured him with a smirk. “It sounded like you worked up quite the appetite.”

He snickered. “Fucking right I did,” Alpha confirmed as he sauntered into my room and plopped onto the bed next to me. He crossed his legs at the ankles and rested the hand opposite of me behind his head as he relaxed into the pillow. “I thought she’d never leave,” he sighed, to which I softly chuckled. “You’re such a romantic, Alpha,” I teasingly purred at him as I reached over and patted his chest. The Fire Ghoul huffed out a laugh. “You know it,” he grunted. His gaze shifted from me to my hand, and he grabbed my wrist when I started to pull it away. “Wait a second,” he murmured as he brought my hand towards his face. “Alpha…” I giggled, not yet sure of what he was doing.

The Fire Ghoul inhaled deeply before his eyes returned to mine, and his lecherous gaze was unmistakable. “You naughty girl,” he growled, low and deep, and that’s when I realized he had caught my essence on my index and middle fingers. “Touching yourself as you’re listening to me _fuck_ another…” His mouth opened, and he sucked my digits into his mouth despite my admittedly feeble attempt to pull my hand away.

His tongue swirled around each finger as he relished my flavor, his eyes never leaving mine. My heart beat wildly as Alpha took his time, and once he was done, he slowly pulled my digits out from between his lips and released them with a wet _pop_. “Delicious,” he murmured, and I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding when he finally allowed me to retract my hand. “All you have to do is ask,” the Fire Ghoul reminded me before he finally broke our gaze; a few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

That wasn’t the only time our friendship took a foray into the sexual realm. After a particularly bad day at work, Alpha took it upon himself to ensure I’d have a significantly better evening. I tarted myself up at his behest, donning my sluttiest finery—which consisted of a deep-plunging, long-sleeved red lace bodysuit and a high-waisted, zip-front black leather mini-skirt paired with the red “fuck me” pumps I’d worn on my first date with Omega—for whatever the Fire Ghoul had planned.

Alpha was waiting for me in my living room when I walked out, and he nodded in approval from where he sat on an accent chair. “Alpha likes,” he said in a low growl as he held up and twirled his index finger. I giggled as I did a fashion twirl for him. “Did you really just refer to yourself in the third person?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Yes, Alpha did,” he responded with a defiant grin.

For his part, the Fire Ghoul looked quite good as well; dressed in a dark green Henley shirt, dark-rinse blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots, he cleaned up quite nicely.

He tossed me over his shoulder when we came to the staircase. “Omega would kill me if you hurt yourself on my watch,” he explained as he bounded down the stairs with me in tow. “I’ve heard about you in those heels.” As he had previously told me, Fire Ghouls did not have healing capabilities like their Aether Ghoul counterparts.

Our destination for the evening was a local bar that had live music; that night’s act was a cover band that performed a wide variety of rock ranging from the Rolling Stones to Metallica and everything in between. “I’ve heard good things,” he said of the band as we settled on a couple of barstools at a high-top table not far from the stage. And as it turned out, they were pretty solid and quite enjoyable. Alpha kept my drinks flowing, and after a few Rum and Cokes, my horrible day was long forgotten.

Near the end of their set, the Fire Ghoul excused himself and disappeared for the remaining three songs. I watched as the bandmembers packed their gear, and then I set off for the bathroom after I’d finished my drink. When I opened the bathroom door, I wasn’t prepared for what I saw.

A man had some woman bent over the sink as he fucked her from behind. Before I could say anything or retreat, he and I locked eyes in the mirror that hung over the sink.

It was Alpha.


	6. Alpha Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbor's night with Alpha takes another unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for mildly dubious consent.

Alpha’s jeans were down around his knees, and his shirt and jacket had been hiked up and were being held in place under his chin. I could see how his gluteal muscles flexed as he drilled into her. “I’m so sorry,” I said in a rushed whisper once I’d overcome my initial shock. “Hey, you about ready to leave?” the Fire Ghoul asked nonchalantly as he carried about his business. He continued to gaze at me through the mirror, and I nodded in response. “Yeah, I…I was just going to use the bathroom and then I was going to try to find you,” I replied, to which he grinned lasciviously. “You found me,” he grunted as the pace of his thrusts picked up.

I watched as his gaze shifted momentarily, and then as he ran his hand down his lover’s back. “I’m getting close,” he informed her in a low growl. “You feel so good, baby…gonna make me cum so hard…”

While my mind screamed at me to turn around and leave, my nether regions all but begged me to stay and watch; I was transfixed. The woman was so far gone from the dicking down that she was receiving that she hadn’t even acknowledged my presence. “Did you want to use the toilet?” he queried, and our eyes again met in the mirror. “No, it’s okay,” I mumbled. “I’ll just use the other one.”

“Suit yourself,” he growled through clenched teeth. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

It was a slightly awkward ride back home. I gazed out the passenger side window, helplessly aroused, and deeply conflicted about it. _All you have to do is ask_. I gave my head a slight shake as if I was trying to dispel the notion. The Fire Ghoul was also uncharacteristically quiet, except for when he told me to stop being weird about it. “It was no big deal,” he muttered. “Don’t be so fucking weird about it.” I wondered if he had caught my scent as Omega had always been able to, and I wondered if he knew that was the primary source of my uneasiness.

When it came time to walk up the stairs once we were home, I stopped him when he attempted to hoist me over his shoulder again. “No, it’s okay,” I murmured as I stepped out of my pumps and crouched down to pick them up. “For fuck’s sake,” Alpha huffed as he stormed up the staircase.

I hadn’t anticipated that he would follow me into my unit, but he did. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water while he stomped towards the living room. I could hear him muttering under his breath, and he joined me in the kitchen a few moments later. I could feel his presence as I let the water flow from the faucet, allowing it to cool down before I filled the plastic cup I’d grabbed from the cupboard. “You don’t have to be weird about it,” he grumbled as he loomed behind me.

The water had finally reached a decent temperature; I moved the cup under the stream, and then turned off the faucet once I’d deemed it full enough. “It’s not that, Alpha,” I sighed before I brought the cup to my lips and took a gulp. “Then what is it?” he countered. “You get all fucking hot and bothered and touch yourself when I’m fucking other women next—“ The Fire Ghoul cut himself off, as if he’d had some sort of an epiphany. He was silent as I continued to drink my water, and I tensed when I felt his hands on my shoulders several moments later. “Alpha,” I murmured, and I was gently hushed by him as his fingers slightly dug into my flesh.

I slowly relaxed into his touch when he started to massage my shoulders, and it wasn’t long before I felt his hot breath against my ear. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered. “I’ll make that ache go away…” I bit my bottom lip and tried to muster the will to make myself move. “You must be so wet…” He was right; I was. Even just standing there, I could feel the slick that had formed.

His hands left my shoulders, and I soon felt his arms wrap around my torso; his fingers located the zipper on my skirt and tugged it downward until he was able to remove the offending attire. The Fire Ghoul placed a hand on my upper back and gently guided me forward so that I was bent over the kitchen counter, not unlike how he’d had the woman at the bar bent over in the bathroom less than an hour ago. He took the cup from my hand and put it in the sink.

The more I tried to force myself to say “no”, the more I wanted it. I didn’t even really know what “it” was at the time, but I wanted it regardless. Because whatever “it” was, he had said it would make the ache go away…that _he_ would make the ache go away. 

Alpha dropped to his knees behind me, and then I felt his hands on my waist. They slowly moved downwards, tracing the curves as they descended. When he had reached my upper thighs, the Fire Ghoul shifted his attention to my derrière by taking a cheek in each hand. He hummed in approval. “Very nice,” he murmured before he allowed one hand to fall away. It was soon replaced when he pressed a wet, open-mouth kiss against my flesh before it transitioned to a gentle bite. “Alpha...” I whimpered.

“Soon,” he murmured against my skin before following with another open-mouth kiss. Several moments later, his hands moved between my thighs, and he guided one leg upwards so it rested on the edge of the counter. I next felt his fingers plucking away at the snaps in the crotch of my bodysuit, and the Fire Ghoul groaned when he realized I wore no panties underneath. “Naughty girl,” he growled before he again gently bit my derrière. I couldn’t help the whine that escaped my lips in response; I don’t know what was more agonizing: the ache itself, or the anticipation he was building up.

Alpha dragged his tongue along my slit before he pulled away momentarily. His fingers spread my labia, and I felt his hot breath against my most delicate flesh. He then buried his face in my nether regions, and his lips and tongue began working me in earnest. “Oh, fuck…” I gasped as I pushed myself against the Fire Ghoul as much as I could, and I heard a dark chuckle come from below.

I wasn’t prepared for his oral skills to be as prodigious as they were; Alpha came across as the type to prefer being on the receiving end, but he unmistakably knew his way around a cunt. Holy fuck, did he ever! The Fire Ghoul managed to extract an orgasm out of me in mere minutes, and while I thought that would be the end of it, he seemed to have other plans.

Before I had even come down from my high, Alpha pushed his fingers inside of me. “Damn, älskling,” he groaned when he felt how my inner walls pulsed around his digits, and he quickly located and began working my g-spot as I hurtled towards another climax. The tip of his tongue found my clit, and the Fire Ghoul flicked it relentlessly over the swollen nub.

My crest was approaching at breakneck speed, but I could also feel a secondary sensation forming, one I’d never before felt during similar situations in the past. As the pressure increased, I felt more and more like I needed to urinate, but my mind was unable to fully process what was going on due to the intense pleasure I was receiving from Alpha. As he pushed me over the edge, so did the pressure in an extreme release. I didn’t yet realize it, but I had squirted.

The Fire Ghoul momentarily sputtered under me before he resumed his ministrations. “Fuck yes, älskling!” he groaned. “Give it all to me!” His tongue returned to my clit, and his skilled fingers continued to work my g-spot, and when I came a third time a few minutes later, so did another release of fluid.

Alpha sounded downright gleeful.

His ministrations soon ceased at my behest because I was almost painfully over-stimulated. The Fire Ghoul pressed his lips against my derrière before he helped me lower the leg that had been on the counter, and then he made it back to his feet.

I slowly returned to an upright position, but didn’t make any motion to turn around to face him. Alpha pressed himself against my back, and then I felt his lips brush against my ear. “I’d risk banishment for that too,” he whispered before pulling away. “Oh, sorry about your floor.”

I tossed a confused look at him over my shoulder, and then proceeded to twist my torso around as much as I could when I saw how wet the front of his Henley had gotten from my unexpected response from the sexual aid he’d provided me. I also noticed that he’d removed his jacket at some point but didn’t see it in the vicinity.

“What’s that about my floor?” He huffed out a laugh as his hand moved towards his groin before he delicately tucked his softening cock back into his jeans and pulled up his zipper. The Fire Ghoul waggled his eyebrows and flashed his usual wolfish grin.

“You’re not the only one that made a mess.”

As I backed away from the counter and cast my gaze downwards to get a better look, he made his way to the door. The cloudy-white splatters he’d left were a stark contrast against the dark-wood flooring, and by the looks of it, Alpha had bore the brunt of my fluid expulsion.

Before I could say a word, he was already gone.


	7. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha catches his neighbor in a compromising position.

When I got home from work the next evening, Alpha wasn’t there waiting for me as he often was. I fed the cat and then headed to my bedroom to change out of my work clothes. Any question of the Fire Ghoul’s whereabouts was answered as I walked down the hallway.

I could hear how he made her scream his name as he drilled into her. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I undressed; of course he was going to be with somebody else tonight. Did I think what happened between us would change anything? It hadn’t previously crossed my mind, but now that it had, the answer was so obvious. “Of course, it wouldn’t,” I conceded to myself as I folded my arms across my bare breasts and continued to listen to their unadulterated fuck session.

As I stood there, I could feel my body reacting. One finger mindlessly circled an areola; I realized that my nipples were now taut peaks, and I could feel the tell-tale signs of arousal down below. I dropped my arms from my chest. “No,” I huffed as I threw on a form-fitting, wine-colored, velvet sleep-set that consisted of a camisole and shorts. It had been a gift from Omega; the first time I wore it for him, I’ll never forget how his large hands ran up and down my sides as he stood behind me with his black-boxer-brief-clad body pressed against mine. His breathing was increasingly hot and heavy as he grew more and more aroused, and it wasn’t long before he was fucking me into the mattress with a leg-hole pushed aside to give himself access and the camisole pushed up to expose my breasts.

The memory only served to make matters worse; I was even more stimulated than I had been before. I huffed out a sigh of frustration as I stormed out of my bedroom and left behind the cries of passion coming from next door.

I distracted myself as much as I could, but it seemed like everything I did led me back to whence I could hear Alpha and his nameless lover. I’d noticed over time that he had never appeared to call them by their name, and I surmised it was either because he didn’t know it, or it had already been forgotten. _I’d want him to call out my name_, I thought to myself as I contemplated what it would be like to be in their position. If I was going to be crying out his name, I’d sure as hell want him screaming mine.

As my arousal continued to increase, so did my sexual frustration. I finally gave up; after turning off my TV and the lights in the other rooms, I went to my bedroom and surrendered to my desires.

I was on my third orgasm when all activity ceased in the bordering room, and soon after, I heard the sound of his shower. He might’ve been done, but I certainly wasn’t; I proceeded to bring myself to the fourth and fifth climaxes of the night while someone showered next door. I was approaching my sixth when I realized the water had been turned off; there was only silence until I heard the floor creak in my hallway, and that was when I realized that I had company.

Alpha was leaning against the doorframe, and his eyes were fixed on me. He was dressed in a white tank top and black pajama pants that had glow-in-the-dark flames on them, apropos for a Fire Ghoul like himself.

I had been caught red-handed. I’d removed my sleep-set at some point, and my legs were spread wide; he could see that I was fucking myself with my fingers, so there was no point in pretending that I wasn’t doing what I very obviously was.

He slowly walked into the room and stopped once he’d reached the side of my bed; his eyes were locked on me as I continued my ministrations, and neither of us said a word. One of his hands made its way inside his pajama pants, and he stroked himself as I brought myself closer and closer to orgasm number six.

Alpha removed his tank top and pushed his bottoms off his hips, exposing his erection. I’d only caught a fleeting glimpse of his cock the previous night as he was tucking it back in his jeans, but I’d be lying if I told you that I didn’t like what I saw as he stood before me. Omega might’ve had him beat in both length and girth, but the Fire Ghoul’s member was still a very nice sight to behold. The thought of what he would feel like buried deep inside of me was honestly what put me over the edge.

My back arched off the bed, my eyes slammed shut, and I cried out his name as I worked myself through my climax. I was still in the throes of passion when I felt the mattress dip next to me, and that was quickly followed by Alpha covering my mouth with his. My eyes opened momentarily at the welcome intrusion before closing again, and my arms flew around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. His fingers replaced mine as he rammed his fingers inside of me. A gasp transitioned into a moan that was then swallowed by the Fire Ghoul.

His tongue plunged into my mouth as he kissed me hungrily, and I kissed him back with equal fervor. The pads of his fingers hit my g-spot with every thrust of his hand, and he soon brought me to yet another orgasm before I’d even begun to come down from the previous one.

He continued to devour my moans and work my cunt with his skilled digits until my crest had waned significantly. My arms fell away from his neck as Alpha brought our kiss to an end; he then removed his fingers and brought his hand closer to his face. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the pads of his index and middle fingers, and admired the clear, slippery fluid of my arousal. Without looking at me, the Fire Ghoul finally spoke. “Did you know that a woman’s natural lubricant contains a compound that is also found in shark livers?”

“Wh-what?” I stammered with a confused look upon my face. Alpha side-eyed me, and a smirk appeared on his lips as he continued to rub his fingers together. His gaze shifted to me moments later, and I watched as he brought his digits to his mouth. He then proceeded to lick and suck my essence from them. 

I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped my lips or the fire that ignited in my core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The compound that Alpha refers to is squalene. Just one of my favorite fun facts :)


	8. Whenever I'm Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and his neighbor get even closer.

I reached for Alpha’s hand, and he offered no resistance when I guided it from his mouth to my own. I sucked his fingers into my mouth as he had done to me that one night, and our eyes were locked as my tongue swirled around his digits. After several moments, his mouth replaced his fingers as the Fire Ghoul again kissed me zealously, and my arms made their way around his neck once more.

He adjusted his positioning without breaking our liplock so that his body covered mine and his lower half was settled between my spread legs. I could feel his cockhead nudging against my labia with every roll of his hips, and he made slight adjustments—swiveling his hips this way or that—until he’d succeeded in working himself between my lower lips. He then teased the tip against my clit until neither of us could take it anymore.

Alpha broke our kiss and pulled back slightly; he gazed at me with a scorching intensity as he pinned my arms above my head against the pillow, my wrists held in place by his hands. He maneuvered until his cockhead was at my opening, and he slowly worked his way in until he was fully seated within me. There was something seductive about the way he moved, how every thrust was measured and maximized for not only his pleasure, but my own. As he built up to a steady pace, my hips met his as I fucked him back; the Fire Ghoul eventually paused his ministrations, allowing me to take control and use his cock as I saw fit. “Damn, älskling,” he growled down at me as he struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. “You’re working my cock so good with that tight little pussy…”

“You like that, Alpha?” I panted before I coquettishly bit my bottom lip. He groaned, and it was several moments before he offered any further response. “Fuck, do I ever…” His lips crashed against mine, and his thrusting resumed as we swallowed each other’s moans. I had managed to work my way to the brink, and it didn’t take much for the Fire Ghoul to push me over the edge.

Even with his full weight atop me, my back still managed to arch off the bed as the orgasm overtook my body. A deep growl rumbled from within Alpha as my walls pulsed and clenched around his cock, and he drove himself into me relentlessly as he neared his own end. “Fucking little vixen,” he snarled at me through clenched teeth. “Milking my cock with that tight little pussy…” His mouth collided with mine again; it was all teeth and lips and tongue as his passionate assault continued.

The kiss came to an end several moments later. “You gonna come for me, Alpha?” I breathlessly asked in a seductively taunting manner. “Fuck yeah,” he growled as his control eroded even further. “You want my demon seed, do you?” I hummed in confirmation. “You gonna give it to me?” I purred at him, and he bared his teeth again. “Fuck yesssssss!” he roared as the last iota of his composure slipped away.

The Fire Ghoul released my wrists and slid his arms under me, and he held onto me as he pumped into me a few final times before he buried himself deep inside and spilled his demon seed. I raked my nails down his back, and he cried out my name as his body was ravaged by his orgasm. Alpha buried his face in the crook of my neck and bit down hard at the juncture.

It had been more than two years since I’d last been bitten like that; it was something that had been frequently employed by the Quintessence Ghoul. He’d been as fond of marking me up as I was of being on the receiving end. Omega loved how the angry-looking marks contrasted with my pale skin, and he’d heal them to a point afterwards where they were neither painful nor obvious. I keened as the Fire Ghoul’s teeth sunk into my flesh, and my waning climax started anew. Alpha continued to fuck me; his erection hadn’t flagged, so his thrusts picked up once again and he kept going.

We eventually changed positions, switching from him on top to doggy-style, and then from doggy-style to me on top, until we finally ended up with him on top again, except with my legs over his shoulders. Oral sex exchanges were interspersed, as was getting each other off with our hands and fingers, and our sexploints continued late into the night.

Alpha was waiting for me the next day when I got home from work. He’d already fed the cat so she wouldn’t distract my attention away from him, and I found myself on my knees in the entryway with his cock in my mouth moments after he’d closed the door behind me. He followed that up with fucking me in the kitchen, first on the counter and then on the floor, before we moved to the dining room where he first fucked me on the table and then as I straddled him on a chair.

We continued in the same manner for the better part of a week until one night when he announced that he was taking me out. It had been another rough day at work; after he’d spent an hour going down on me, we proceeded to get ready. After choosing my outfit for me, the Fire Ghoul went next door so he could change. He’d selected an ensemble similar to the night I’d walked in on him fucking that woman in the bathroom, except the bodysuit was purple instead of red, and the pumps were black instead of red. Even the skirt was comparable, except it was side-zip rather than front-zip.

I’d tried to convince Alpha to select a different bodysuit; the purple one had been Omega’s favorite, and with the day I’d had, I didn’t want to be reminded that he was still in hell with his appeal pending. The Fire Ghoul was insistent, however, on purple. Even after we were dressed and en route to a destination that was unbeknownst to me, I was still kind-of pissy about it. Alpha groped my thigh as he drove. “You act as if I didn’t just spend an hour worshipping you,” he said in a very matter-of-fact tone. “Maybe you need another orgasm?” I rolled my eyes and tried (but failed) to conceal my smirk as his hand moved between my legs, and I spread my thighs a bit wider to give him more access. His deft fingers maneuvered passed the crotch of my bodysuit, and I emitted a deep sigh as his digits slipped inside of me.

Three orgasms later, we reached our destination: a local club. “It’s 80’s night,” he explained as he grabbed my hand and led me inside. The music was loud, and the place was packed with writhing bodies. We had a quick drink before we stepped onto the dance floor.

After about an hour, the Fire Ghoul announced that he’d be back in a few minutes, and I decided to keep dancing because a remix of The Cure’s “Lovesong” had just begun, and it had long been one of my favorite songs. He stopped and looked back at me for a moment as he was walking away, and an uncharacteristically soft smile spread across his face as I felt a pair of large and familiar-feeling hands on my hips, followed by a familiar-feeling solid body pressed against my back. A familiar chin nestled in the crook of my neck, and then I heard a familiar voice. “May I have this dance?”

My heart raced as I came to the realization that I hadn’t somehow managed to conjure him up, and my eyes met Alpha’s for a moment.

The Fire Ghoul winked at me, and then he disappeared into the crowd.


	9. Groping Hands and Needless Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbor makes a confession to Omega, one that could lead to something she'd never considered.

I desperately wanted to turn around and see him for myself, but I didn’t. Omega had wrapped his strong arms around me once I’d relaxed into his touch, and I was content with being held by him for the time-being.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

The Quintessence Ghoul softly sang to me, and we moved in time with the music as we grinded against each other.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

I could feel his body reacting more and more as the song progressed, and I knew that I was well on my way to being soaked. His hands traversed my body, groping needily as they slid from my breasts to my thighs and back again with the rotating strobe lights from above glinting off the wide silver rings he always wore.

_However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you_

His hand dipped between my thighs while the other cupped one of my breasts, and he didn’t just push the crotch of my bodysuit aside to gain access to my pussy: he unsnapped it instead. One of his fingers made its way between my labia and slowly slid through my slick towards my clit. “So wet for me, min älskling,” Omega murmured before he took my earlobe between his teeth and teased it with his tongue as his digits started to work my sensitive nub.

_Fly me to the moon_  
  
_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

It didn’t take long for the Quintessence Ghoul to bring me to orgasm, and I trembled against him as his ministrations continued. His movements first slowed and then ceased after several moments, as if he remembered how over-stimulated I’d get after reaching climax in that manner.

_However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you_

The extended club remix version of the song continued as an instrumental, and I found myself face-to-face with my ghoul after I’d turned myself around while still in his arms. “Omega,” I whispered as I gingerly placed my hands on the sides of his face. Although he looked exhausted and his skin was marked with scrapes and bruises that appeared to be in various stages of healing, he was every bit as handsome as I remembered him to be.

His hands moved to my derrière, and he licked his lips as we gazed at each other; he then slowly lowered his head until our lips met. It was soft and sweet at first, but it quickly deepened and intensified as we were consumed with our want and need for each other. He groped my ass and held me tight against his solid body. I could feel his erection against my lower abdomen, and then his reluctance when he broke the kiss several moments later. “Let’s get out of here, min älskling,” he murmured into my ear, and I immediately nodded in response. He gave my derrière a final squeeze before pulling away. It was then that I got my first complete look at the Quintessence Ghoul.

Omega’s attire was similar to what he wore the night of our first date: a pair of black jeans with a white button-up shirt and a dark grey sports jacket. A pair of black boots replaced the wingtip spectators, and the tie was absent from this more casual ensemble. He looked amazing, and I couldn’t wait to see his clothes strewn across my bedroom floor.

He offered his hand to me, and I was quick to accept. I slipped my hand in his, and our fingers laced together as he led me through the throng, off the dance floor, and then out of the club. The Quintessence Ghoul pulled me to his side once there was enough space to accommodate it; his arm slipped around my shoulder while mine went around his waist, and I hooked my finger through one of his belt loops as we walked towards the parking lot. He walked with purpose, like he knew exactly where he was going, but I chimed in just in case he didn’t. “The car is over there,” I murmured as I pointed in the direction of where Alpha had parked upon our arrival. “I know,” he said quietly with a soft smile as our eyes met. “Alpha texted me after you got here.”

I nodded as I remembered the quick text the Fire Ghoul had sent as we were walking towards the club, and then I wondered if Omega knew that we’d been messing around. I looked down at the ground as we advanced towards the car, and I contemplated whether or not I should tell him. “What’s wrong, min älskling?” he softly asked, and I realized in that moment that his powers might not yet be at full strength if he was asking me instead of just reading my mind. I met his gaze once again, and I frowned slightly as I contemplated what to say.

“Omega,” I quietly began as I continued to search for the words. It wasn’t like I had done anything wrong, but now that the Quintessence Ghoul was standing next to me, there was no shortage of guilt over my sexcapades with his brother. I decided to cut right to the chase. “Alpha and I have been—“

He came to a halt and stepped in front of me after I’d also stopped. “You don’t owe me any explanation, min älskling,” he gently but firmly stated. “I already know, and I don’t want to sound callous and say ‘I don’t care’, because I _do_ care. But you’re not beholden to me, nor do I want you to feel like you are. If you want to fuck Alpha—or anybody else, for that matter—I want you to exercise your free will and do it.” Omega paused for a moment before smirking. “And maybe let me watch, or even be part of it, if you don’t mind.”

I gazed at him for a few seconds before responding. “Well…” I trailed off as my hands settled on his hips. “I think _Alpha_ would probably enjoy watching _us_, Omega.” He huffed out a laugh. “I _know_ Alpha would enjoy that, min älskling,” he replied with another smirk. “He’d also join if we asked him. Tonight though?” I raised an eyebrow as he pulled me tight against his body. “You. Are. Mine.” I felt the hardness in his jeans and the low rumble in his chest as his mouth covered mine.

It was a hungry but brief kiss, and he rested his forehead against mine afterwards. “I’m going to fuck you right here in this parking lot if we don’t get out of here soon,” he growled. I wriggled out of his grasp, grabbed his hand, and headed off in the direction of the car. “Let’s go then,” I purred at him as he willingly allowed me to drag him along.

When we neared the car, I could see Alpha leaning against the driver’s side door as he was speaking with a couple of women, and I wondered if either or both would be joining him for the evening. He nodded in our direction once he caught sight of us, and a few moments later, the women walked away. The Fire Ghoul then rounded the car and opened the rear passenger door; the Quintessence Ghoul urged me to enter and then followed himself, with Alpha closing the door behind him.

Omega had pulled me onto his lap before the Fire Ghoul had made it back around the car again, and I adjusted my positioning so I was straddling his thighs. He grasped the pull of my skirt’s zipper and eased it upwards before his fingers moved to button and zipper on his own jeans. “My powers are shit right now, min älskling,” he explained. “Otherwise I’d get you home sooner so we didn’t have to do this here.”

The driver’s side door opened and Alpha slid in; I glanced over my shoulder in time to see him eyeing us through the rear view mirror, and I flashed him a quick smile before I turned my attention back to the Quintessence Ghoul. He’d worked his cock out of his pants and was slowing stroking its length while he waited for me. I eased myself upwards and after a bit of maneuvering, the tip was at my entrance. “To be fair, Omega,” I murmured as I gradually lowered myself again. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt my walls stretch to accommodate his substantial girth, and it was a few seconds before I continued. “Our first time was _also_ in this car.”

Alpha started the car, put it in gear and started to back the vehicle out of its parking spot. The Quintessence Ghoul smirked as his hands moved to my waist and eased me even farther downwards until he was fully sheathed; he exhaled a breathy “_fuck_”, and it was several moments before he spoke again. “You’re right,” he finally replied with a soft chuckle. “So I guess our _second_ first time will be too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for The Cure's "Lovesong" sourced from https://genius.com/The-cure-lovesong-lyrics


	10. When All You Have Is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and his neighbor have a heart-to-heart, and confessions are made.

“Slowly, min älskling,” Omega growled low and deep as he brought my movements to a near halt, causing me to whimper in response. I’d been rising and falling on his lap at a leisurely pace out of necessity; with his powers being so severely diminished, he didn’t want to lose control and drop his glamour. The windows were tinted and it was after dusk, but the Quintessence Ghoul still didn’t want to risk it. Instead, this was just intended to tide us over until we could be alone behind closed doors. I, however, had gotten carried away in my enthusiasm and was damn near impaling myself on his cock. “I’m sorry,” I whined. “You just feel so amazing, Omega…”

He softly chuckled as my lips moved up and down his neck. “I know, min älskling. This isn’t easy for me either,” he admitted as his hands slid from my waist to my derrière. “You have no idea how much time I spent thinking about you and what I’d do to you if I was fortunate enough to see you again.” His fingers dug into my flesh, urging me to resume my ministrations, and I happily complied. “Time was all I had, and if it hadn’t been for Aether, I wouldn’t have known if it was two years or twenty.”

The Quintessence Ghoul bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes, and allowed his head to loll back against the headrest as he lost himself in our coupling. I pressed open-mouthed kisses along his jawline as I continued to rise and fall on his length at as much of an unhurried pace as I could manage given the fact that I wanted nothing more than to ride him like he was a prized thoroughbred and we were in the Kentucky Derby.

Alpha had remained impressively quiet as he drove us all home, and I made a mental note to revisit the topic of the Fire Ghoul joining us sometime soon with Omega. I contemplated what the dynamics might be like, what it might feel like to take them both at the same time, and how I would want them. Would I want to be spit-roasted by the two ghouls? Would I want them to double-penetrate me? I surmised that it would work better logistics-wise to have the Quintessence Ghoul’s cock in my cunt and Alpha’s in my ass.

“I missed you, min älskling,” Omega whispered, and I was effectively pulled from my thoughts. I looped my arms around his neck and nuzzled him. “I missed you too,” I murmured as I continued to slowly rock myself against him. He hummed contentedly. I wanted to say more, to finally tell him that I loved him, that as much as I had tried to move on, I hadn’t been able to.

“I love you, min älskling,” he said softly. I pulled away enough to look at him, and I could only see reverence and adoration in his gaze when our eyes met. His eyes searched mine as if he was trying to find the love he’d left behind more than two years ago. “Do you…do you still love me?”

I slowly withdrew my arms from around his neck, allowing my hands drag across his upper back and shoulders, and then up his neck to the sides of his face before I leaned forward and ghosted my lips over his. “You don’t get credit for saying it first, Omega,” I murmured with a smirk. He lifted an eyebrow before his mouth curved into a smile; the Quintessence Ghoul then softly chuckled, and I followed.

Our laughter ceased when his lips captured mine for a sweet and tender kiss that lasted several seconds. Once it came to an end, I rested my forehead against his, and my thumb swept over his cheekbone. “Of course I still love you,” I whispered, and I watched as his eyes welled up. After a long silence, he swallowed hard and then spoke. “I spent a lot of time regretting that I hadn’t let you say it before, kärlek.” His voice was soft and laden with emotion. “The thought that I’d return to you someday and that you’d still feel the same is what kept me going.”

I’d stopped my movements at some point in our brief conversation, until his insistent fingers again urged me to continue. I resumed my ministrations and didn’t stop until we were home. Alpha pulled the car up to the sidewalk in front of our building to let us out; I reluctantly lifted myself from his lap and emitted a sound of disappointment as I knelt on the seat beside him. Omega softly chuckled before he turned his attention to his cock. It was still fully erect and glistening with the remnants of my arousal.

The Quintessence Ghoul scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about this,” he muttered. “There’s no way I’ll get it back in my jeans.” Alpha twisted around enough to look at us, and he gave us a sly smile. “I have an idea…”

After he’d shared his solution to Omega’s quandary, the Fire Ghoul exited the car and came around to the other side. He opened the door and helped me out before making sure that his weakened brother also made it out okay. Alpha stepped back, looked at our surroundings, and then nodded to give us the all clear to proceed. The Quintessence Ghoul’s hands moved to my waist. “Ready?” he asked with a smirk. “I am if you are, Omega,” I replied, slightly concerned that he might not be up for this given his current state. He winked at me, and then proceeded to lift me. It took a bit more effort than usual, but he managed to not only to hoist me, but also to get me properly positioned so the tip of his cock was again at my entrance.

We both attempted to stifle our moans as Omega slowly allowed me to sink onto him until he was fully sheathed. I wrapped my legs around him, and then Alpha made sure my skirt concealed his resolution to his brother’s predicament.

The Quintessence Ghoul and I thanked the Fire Ghoul and told him we’d see him the next day. As we started down the sidewalk towards the building, Alpha called out for my ghoul. “Hey Megs!”

Omega stopped, turned around, and we looked back towards the car to see the Fire Ghoul standing in front of the open driver’s side door with a shit-eating grin on his scruffy face. “What?”

“I made your girl squirt,” Alpha informed his brother with a snicker. “Beat that, fucker!”

And with that, he got back in the car and disappeared in the direction of the garages.


	11. Squirt and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and his neighbor are finally able to properly enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for the awful title of this chapter, but here we are...

Omega and I were unable to carry a conversation as he walked us towards our building. We could both feel how he moved inside of me with every step, first down the sidewalk and then up the stairs. I had buried my face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to muffle the moans that I was unable to suppress, while the Quintessence Ghoul muttered various obscenities under his breath as his fingers were digging into the still covered flesh of my derrière.

I knew he’d eventually ask me about Alpha’s parting boast, but we had more pressing issues to attend to at the moment.

Once we were in the privacy of my unit, he set me down on my feet, pushed me up against the wall, and began a slow grind after he’d hitched one of my legs over his hip. I could immediately see in the relative darkness that we found ourselves in that he had dropped his glamour. If the soft purple glow from his eyes hadn’t been a giveaway, the outline of his horns or the gently swaying appendage behind him would’ve been. “I hope you don’t mind,” he murmured, and my hum of approval was all he needed. His hands moved to the sides of my face, and his gaze shifted between my eyes and my lips. “I missed you so fucking much,” he growled just before his mouth covered mine.

The kiss quickly deepened, and his wicked tongue entangled itself with mine, coaxing and seducing it to play its games. His once slow grind had transitioned to thrusting and quickly picked up in intensity; the Quintessence Ghoul was ramming himself into me before too long. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he warned me as his grunts and groans became increasingly primal. I began rocking my hips to match his thrusts, and our eyes locked as we fucked each other. “Come for me, Omega,” I breathlessly demanded of him, and he whined in response; he was so fucking close, and I think he was too far gone to manage the formation of any semblance of a sentence.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s once steady thrusts grew more and more erratic, and I bit my bottom lip in anticipation of being filled with his seed. I could feel his cock pulsing and throbbing as he drove himself impossibly deeper with every brutal thrust until finally, he buried himself to the hilt and blew his load.

His movements slowed and eventually stopped as his orgasm waned, and afterwards, he released my leg after his softening member had slipped out of me. Omega rested his forehead against mine. “I need to go lie down, min älskling.” He was still winded from his exertion, and I could only imagine how this had added to his exhaustion. I smoothed my hand down the side of his face. “I’ll get you some water, and then I’ll be right behind you,” I murmured to him, and he thanked me in response before turning in the direction of the bedroom and heading that way.

I followed the same path once I’d fetched his glass of water, kicked off my pumps, and turned off the light I’d flipped on long enough to get a drink for my ghoul, and I could feel his load dribbling down the insides of my thighs as I walked. I could see the soft glow of the bedroom light from the hallway, and I smiled to myself when I saw his halfway inside out sports jacket on the floor just in front of the bedroom door. I stopped to pick it up and tossed it over my shoulder as I entered the room. It was then that I saw that the Quintessence Ghoul had already crashed.

It looked as if he had sat himself on the side of my bed to remove his boots, but he’d given up after only one had been untied. He’d lifted one leg onto the mattress with the other bent at the knee, his foot still planted on the carpet. Omega had awkwardly fallen backwards and to the side, as if he was aiming so his head would hit the pillow, but he’d just barely missed. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, and his jeans were down around his thighs with his flaccid cock hanging limply to the side. Even his usually active tail was still.

“Oh, Omega…” I sighed with a gentle smile as I set his water on the nightstand next to him. I could hear his soft snores as I shimmied out of my skirt and then slipped out of my bodysuit before I removed my bralette, and then I proceeded to help him undress as much as I could so he’d be a bit more comfortable. I knelt next to him and untied his other boot, and I managed to remove both and put them at the foot-end of the bed. After taking off his socks, I focused next on his jeans and boxer briefs, and they were tossed in the vicinity of the accent chair on which his jacket had ended up.

I unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and removed his exposed arm; its counterpart was partially under him, so I couldn’t take it completely off. I could see marks on his body that were consistent with the ones on his face, and I shuddered at the thought of what he must’ve endured. I then turned off the lights and crawled into bed. I wanted nothing more than to be close to him and feel his body against mine, but I also wanted him to have enough room to fully move himself onto the mattress once he was capable of the task. I reluctantly left a decent-sized space between us and drifted off to sleep.

An indeterminate amount of time later, I woke up. I’d rolled to my other side, and I could feel the Quintessence Ghoul pressed against my back with an arm wrapped securely around me. I covered his hand with mine, unaware that he was awake behind me, and that my gesture signaled that I was no longer asleep. “How did he do it, min älskling?” he murmured just before I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

“Hmm?”

“Alpha,” Omega specified as he moved his hand out from under mine. It traveled down my body as I struggled to clear the sleep-induced fog from my mind so I could recount the tale for my ghoul. “Tell me how…” He allowed his claws to drag gently across my skin until he’d reached my mound. I parted my thighs enough to give him access, and his fingers obliged. A fog of a different kind settled in as my arousal steadily increased as he ran his glamoured fingers through my folds. “I-he…we were in the kitchen, and he had me bent over the counter,” I managed to utter before pausing, and he hummed in acknowledgment. “And then?”

“He was fingering me, and…and his tongue was on my clit…” I trailed off as the Quintessence Ghoul’s fingers moved to my entrance and pushed inside of me. “And then…?” he prompted me to continue. “He just…made me squirt, Omega,” I breathlessly told him. “I-I felt a strange sensation—a pressure—and it kept building as he fucked me with his fingers.”

“Like this?” he asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, allowing the pads of his digits to sweep over the spot that made my toes curl. “Yessss,” I moaned; fuck, how I’d missed his brilliant fingers! After a bit of silence, he continued. “Did it just happen that one time, kärlek?” I shook my head in response. “No?” he queried, and I managed to tell him that it had happened a few times.

He hummed in contemplation for a moment before he spoke again. “Seems like I have my work cut out for me, min älskling,” he murmured before pressing soft and wet kisses to the back of my neck and exposed shoulder. Omega’s thumb took up residence on my clit, and after that, it didn’t take much for me to come undone.

Once my orgasm had waned, I felt like I was capable of speaking again. “But it’s not a competition, Omega,” I sighed as his hand returned to its previous spot below my breasts.

He softly chuckled in response. “But that’s where you’re wrong, min älskling,” he mischievously informed me. I turned my head as much as I could, and our eyes met after he’d propped himself up on an elbow. I noticed how his orbs twinkled with delicious deviousness. “Because _everything_ is a competition between me and Alpha.”


	12. Hurts So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega's neighbor has a request for him, and later, they have a visitor.

I allowed his words to sink in, and I quickly came to the realization that this was a no-lose situation for me. “Why do I have the feeling that this will mean an abundance of orgasms for me, Omega?” I gave him a coquettish grin as I suddenly noticed how hard his member was against my derrière, and I couldn’t help but wiggle myself back against him. His eyes closed as he groaned my name. “Do you want to fuck me?” I murmured, to which he hummed in approving contemplation. “Or do you want me to suck your cock?”

“Fuck, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul moaned as his eyes opened and met my heated gaze. “I want both…” He propped himself up a bit farther in order to kiss me over my shoulder, and I melted against him; I’d never stopped missing the softness of his lips, nor the intoxicating nature of his kisses, and however unlikely this had once seemed, my ghoul had returned to me.

His hand moved from below my breasts to the side of my face, and I leaned into his touch once the kiss had come to an end. “I never wanted any of this to end,” he whispered as our eyes met once again. “And now it won’t have to.” There was so much that I wanted to ask him, and so much that we still needed to talk about, but it was going to have to wait. Instead, our lips met again, and after the slightest bit of maneuvering, Omega was fucking me from behind.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s claws dug into the inside of my knee as he held that leg up to give himself access; it was enough to sting and leave indents, but not enough to hurt or puncture my skin. His breath was hot against my shoulder as his hips rolled slowly against me, and I relished how his thick cock deliciously stretched me with every thrust.

After several minutes, I felt his other arm slip under me with his hand coming to rest on my abdomen. Omega then rolled backwards, pulling me with him. My legs fell to the outside of his, giving him unfettered access and leaving me prone on my back and wide open to his whims, and my head lolled back over his shoulder, leaving us cheek to cheek. His claws dragged up my torso, and I could feel the tingle of the raised skin they left in their wake. The Quintessence Ghoul’s hands settled on my chest as he groped and fondled my breasts, and the tip of his tail took up residence on my clit; I could instantly feel my body react to its ministrations as it mercilessly teased the swollen nub. His feet were planted against the mattress, giving each thrust more momentum as he brought me closer and closer to the brink.

“Can you take some time off from work?” he growled, and I nodded in response. It would be with short-notice, but I had the vacation time, and—more importantly—I didn’t have any important meetings scheduled over the next few days. “Good…” I could feel the rumble in his chest against my back, and it radiated to all of the pleasure centers in my body, bringing me ever closer to the edge.

I wasn’t the only one.

“I’m so close, min älskling,” he warned me. His once-steady thrusts were growing increasingly erratic and his breathing ever more ragged; at this point, it was anybody’s guess as to who would finish first…but I knew exactly what would do it for me. “Mark me, Omega,” I panted, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to heal me immediately afterwards as he had in the past.

“But kärlek,” he protested. “I won’t be able to—“

“I know, babe,” I interjected. I knew what I wanted. I knew exactly what I was asking for. “I want it so bad…” And to further entice him, I tilted my head away from him to give him better access to the juncture of my neck. I could feel his hesitation, but in the end, some primal need to mark his chosen mate won out. He growled low and deep as he bit down; his pointed teeth pierced my skin, causing me to not only keen, but to also fall over the precipice.

I could feel how the Quintessence Ghoul’s cock pulsed and throbbed as it was clenched by my walls, and the needy sounds he uttered were like music to my ears. After a trio of thrusts in quick succession, Omega buried himself balls deep and his hot seed coated my insides as he came unleashed.

His tail had moved from my clit to coiling itself around one of my legs, and his thrusts continued until we’d both come down from our crests. “Fuck, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul sighed as he nuzzled against me. “You’re so amazing…” I felt my mouth curve into a smile, and I hummed contentedly when Omega wrapped his arms around me. We remained as such until he decided he wanted to have a look at the bitemark he’d left at my behest. His cock had softened and slipped out of me by then, and I adjusted my positioning so I was sitting between his legs with my back to him. I twisted around enough to watch him reach for the lamp on the nightstand, and I turned away when I was subsequently blinded by the light.

The Quintessence Ghoul sat up behind me, and he took a moment to enfold me in his arms and nestle his chin in the crook of my neck opposite of the side he’d bitten. “I love you, Omega,” I murmured, and I could feel the smile that formed on his face. “Say it again, kärlek,” he mumbled into my skin, and I giggled in response because the movement of his lips tickled. “What does that mean?” I asked before attempting to pronounce “kärlek” myself, which didn’t go very well judging by the laugh that my ghoul huffed out. “Close, but we’ll have to work on your pronunciation,” he joked before explaining that it was a term of endearment that was similar to “älskling”. “’Älskling’ translates to ‘darling’, where ‘kärlek’ would be ‘love’.”

He moved on to survey the damage he’d inflicted after his explanation, running the pads of his fingers lightly over the marks he’d left behind. I winced slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed. “Sorry, min älskling,” he whispered before pressing a delicate kiss to the wound. “How does it look, Omega?” He softly chuckled in response. “It looks like it hurts,” he murmured as he again kissed it gently. “It’s still bleeding a bit.” I then felt his tongue slowly lathe over the bitemark, and moments later, the pain was lessened. “What did you do, Omega?” I asked as I ran my fingers over the indentations; it still hurt a bit, but it wasn’t quite as tender. “I didn’t heal it,” he whispered. “But I did what I could so it wouldn’t be as painful as it looked, min älskling.”

I got up on my knees and turned around so I was facing him. “Omega,” I sighed as my hands moved to the sides of his handsome face. “You shouldn’t be using your powers right now.” He smiled softly. “I know, kärlek,” he murmured. “But I didn’t want you to be in any pain.” I leaned forward and gently rubbed my nose against his. “But I don’t want _you_ to be in any pain either,” I whispered before I repeated my previous gesture. “I’ll be fine in a few days, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul assured me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me with him as he leaned backwards until his head sunk into the pillow.

“What am I going to do with you, Omega?” I sighed in an exaggerated manner, to which he quirked an eyebrow. “I have a few ideas,” he replied suggestively as his hands moved down my back to grope my derrière. “Only a few?” I asked after _tsk_ing him, and he smirked in response. “I have _many_ ideas, kärlek,” he clarified. “Why didn’t you say so?” I playfully murmured before pressing my lips against his.

After a brief but hungry kiss that featured a distinct metallic tang thanks to my blood, I started to work my way down his body, dragging my lips across his smooth skin and pressing soft and wet kisses wherever I pleased. I could feel his member hardening under me, and I wanted nothing more than to feel that glorious cock in my mouth. “I have a few ideas of my own, Omega,” I whispered, and the sound of him _tsk_ing me in response made me look up at him. “Only a few?” he asked facetiously, and I rolled my eyes as I tried and failed to suppress a smile. “Do you want me to suck your cock or not?” It was purely a rhetorical question.

His eyes sparkled mischievously in anticipation, and I took mercy upon my ghoul and continued. Once I’d reached his chest, I flicked my tongue across one of his nipples, earning a soft moan from him. I swirled my tongue around it before moving on to its counterpart, and I felt his cock twitch in need, which prompted me to proceed down his torso.

I felt him tense under me once I’d made it to his pubis, causing me to glance up at him. “Somebody’s in the kitchen, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul said in a rushed whisper, and he gave me a confused look when I smirked. “It’s just Alpha, babe,” I assured him, and he relaxed again into my touch as he called for his brother.

I settled on my knees between his legs, leaned forward, and then licked the underside of his cock from base to tip. Alpha appeared in the bedroom door moments later with a partially-eaten banana in hand. I barely paid him any attention as I took Omega’s cock in my mouth. “Looks like I’m not the only one that was hungry,” he quipped before laughing at his own joke. My ghoul and I exchanged a look that spoke volumes between us, and that’s what led to what happened next.

“Well, if you’re so hungry, why don’t you make yourself useful, Alpha?” Omega growled at the Fire Ghoul, whose eyes moved from his brother to me. I wiggled my ass in the air and tossed a come-hither look Alpha’s way before returning my attention to the perfection before me, but I could see out of the corner of my eye how the Fire Ghoul looked between me and his banana and back again.

He disappeared down the hallway, but not without calling out to us. “I’ll be right back…!”


	13. Alpha Makes Himself Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion sex continues for Omega and his neighbor, and Alpha finally joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for a brief mention of blood.

I continued my ministrations as we awaited Alpha’s return. Omega ran his thick fingers through my hair as I worked his cock, his claws gently scratching my scalp. “Fuck, min älskling,” he moaned as I deepthroated him. “I missed this so fucking much…” I locked eyes with him as I slowly brought my head up again before releasing his member with a wet _pop_. “I missed it too,” I breathlessly admitted as drool trickled down my chin. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked his shaft as I swirled my tongue around the tip. I licked the small amount of pre-release that had seeped from his slit and moaned obscenely as I savored him. He tasted different than I remembered—not just his pre-cum, but our combined flavors had as well—and I wondered to myself if it had anything to do with from whence he had just come.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alpha pass by in the hallway, and then I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

The Quintessence Ghoul’s fist closed in my hair, and he pulled me from his member and towards himself as he sat up. Our mouths met in a violent collision of teeth, lips, and tongues, and I instantly tasted my own blood as we kissed after he’d inadvertently nicked my bottom lip.”Sorry,” he mumbled into the kiss, and I responded by throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his. He’d released his grasp on my hair, and his hands needily traversed my back until they’d landed on my derrière. 

After a bit of frantic repositioning, I was straddling his lap with the tip of his cock at my entrance. I wasted no time in taking him to the hilt, and I soon found myself riding him with great fervency as he buried his face between my breasts and lavished them with wet kisses and nibbles aplenty. Omega latched onto one of my nipples, licking, sucking, and teasing the taut peak until he moved onto its counterpart. His ministrations went straight to my core, and I steadily came undone over the next few minutes.

“Fuck yeah, looks like I’m just in time!” Alpha announced his presence, earning a glance from me and a grunt of acknowledgment from my ghoul. He’d already stripped down and wasted no time in taking his cock in hand and stroking it. Omega’s mouth left my breasts and was soon covering mine as he swallowed my moans. My walls spasmed around his member as my end grew nigh, and it was the increasingly needy sounds uttered by the Quintessence Ghoul that ultimately set me off.

He was quick to follow.

Omega broke our kiss, and cried out my name as his orgasm was announced. I could feel the warmth of his seed as he spilled into me, and his moans didn’t subside until we’d both come down from our highs. The Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled as he flopped back against the mattress, and I followed him down. We ignored the presence of the third party as we kissed and cuddled for a few minutes. Omega pressed his lips against my forehead. “I love you, min älskling,” he whispered after a gentle kiss. “I love you too, Omega,” I murmured in response before softly kissing his nearly hairless chest. “Ready for…?” he quietly asked with a smirk; the look on my face was enough of a response in the affirmative for him.

We both turned our attention to Alpha; his cock was still in hand, and his eyes were fixed to where my ghoul’s body joined mine. His softening member was still inside of me, and his seed had started to ooze from my entrance. “Alpha!” The Quintessence Ghoul’s voice had taken on a stern and authoritative tone that I hadn’t heard before. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make yourself useful?” A wolfish grin appeared on the Fire Ghoul’s face as he gave himself a few final strokes, and then he sprung into action.

I quickly found myself on my back with my derrière at the edge of the side of the bed, and my ghoul had moved so he was on his side next to me. My legs were spread and hanging over Alpha’s shoulders, and he had buried his scruffy face in my cunt. He pulled back a bit after his tongue had probed me for several moments. “What the fuck, Omega?” he griped, and his face was twisted in distaste. “Your spooge tastes like it’s burnt!”

I turned my head in my ghoul’s direction, and I watched as he rolled his eyes at his brother. “Well, I was just in hell, Alpha, so…” the Quintessence Ghoul muttered in response. “Continue.” The Fire Ghoul momentarily snarled at Omega, but he then did as he’d been told.

“Oh, fuck…” I gasped when he pursed his lips around my clit and slid a couple of fingers inside of me. “Is this how he makes you squirt?” the Quintessence Ghoul growled lowly in my ear after he’d leaned toward me to do so, and I nodded with a whimper in response. Alpha’s digits were curled just right for their pads to hit my g-spot with every pump, and his tongue was relentless as it teased the swollen nub. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I felt Omega take my hand in his. Instead, I caught his gaze as he directed me to his already-hard cock. I wrapped my hand around his member, and he then covered mine with his; together we stroked his length as the Fire Ghoul continued his ministrations at the apex of my thighs.

My eyes were threatening to roll to the back of my head as he worked me, and it didn’t go unnoticed by my ghoul. “You’re getting close, aren’t you?” the Quintessence Ghoul murmured, and I nodded in response because I was incapable of stringing words together to form a sentence of any kind, even a brief one. “It’s so fucking hot to watch another man make you come undone, min älskling,” he said in a low growl as again leaned closer to me, this time to take the nipple nearest to him in his mouth. He first teased the hardened little nub with the forked tip of his wicked tongue before gently biting down on it with his sharp teeth.

That little bite was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out his name as my walls pulsed and squeezed Alpha’s skilled fingers, who only doubled down his efforts in an attempt to make me squirt. The Fire Ghoul was rewarded less than a minute later, and Omega watched in wonder as his brother was doused with my fluids. He then covered my mouth with his as he swallowed my ongoing moans from Alpha’s ministrations. My ghoul kissed me hungrily as I continued to stroke his cock; his hand had moved at some point to my chest, where it greedily groped my breasts.

I could feel how his manhood throbbed in my fist, and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel him inside of me again. “Please fuck me, Omega,” I begged after breaking our kiss. “I need your cock…”

My ghoul clambered to his feet after I’d released his member from my grasp, and I repositioned myself to my hands and knees once I was no longer being held in place by Alpha. I looked at him over my shoulder, and I tilted my head in suggestion for him to come around to the other side of the bed. “Come on, Alpha…” I beckoned as I coquettishly bit my bottom lip. The Fire Ghoul damn near launched himself to the opposite side, and by the time he found himself in front of me, Omega was where he needed to be behind me.

I had originally thought that my first spitroast might be during a threesome with the Quintessence Ghoul and Papa Emeritus the Third, but it was about to be with Alpha and Omega instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not stated in this chapter, and I'm not sure that it'll be mentioned in a future chapter, but Alpha disappeared to throw away his banana, and then to wash his hands and quickly brush his teeth (using his neighbor's toothbrush because...Alpha). He's like a pussy connoisseur where he didn't want the food he was consuming to potentially disrupt the delicate flora of the vaginal ecosystem.


	14. The Truth About Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha opens up to his neighbor during a break in their threesome.

Alpha took his cock in one hand while the other went to my mouth. His thumb slowly and deliberately moved across my bottom lip as he gazed down at me. I’d never seen such intensity in his blue eyes in the relatively short amount of time I’d known him, and it was almost uncomfortable to maintain eye contact. Behind me, Omega was running his member from my entrance to my clit and back, allowing himself to dip inside of me before quickly pulling out again and repeating. It was agonizing how they were drawing things out, but my wait was about to come to an end.

“You ready for our cocks?” the Fire Ghoul murmured, and I responded by opening my mouth. He broke our gaze and looked beyond me, smirking at the Quintessence Ghoul. “She opened her mouth,” he informed his brother as his mouth opened to mimic my own, to which Omega huffed out a laugh. “We should give her what she wants then, Alpha,” my ghoul growled, and a few short moments later, one ghoul was feeding me his cock while the other was pushing his into my cunt.

I moaned around Alpha’s cock once the Quintessence Ghoul finally bottomed out, and I heard my ghoul swear under his breath as he ran a hand over the curvature of my derrière. His hand then pulled away before it quickly returned in the form of a spank; it wasn’t entirely unexpected, but I wasn’t exactly prepared for it. I uttered a muffled _yelp_ as I suddenly lurched forward and took the Fire Ghoul’s cock deeper in my throat than I was ready to.

Alpha groaned above me, first in pleasure, and then in frustration after I’d pulled myself off of him. For his part, Omega immediately realized what he’d done, and he was quick to fold himself over me and apologize as I coughed my way through the abrupt intrusion. The Fire Ghoul impatiently took himself in his hand and stroked along his length as he waited for me to recover enough to continue. “I’m sorry, min älskling,” the Quintessence Ghoul whispered. “Are you okay?” The sensation of his hot breath against my ear went straight to my core, and I only had one request for him once I was able to speak again.

I nodded as my coughing fit came to an end, and with a hoarse voice, I made my plea. “Please move, Omega,” I wheezed. “I _need_ you to fuck me…” He groaned at my words and his hips immediately went to work as he rolled them against me. The Quintessence Ghoul quickly worked up to a vigorous pace, and I couldn’t help but wonder where this burst of energy was coming from. I definitely wasn’t about to complain though because I’d missed him and his glorious cock so much.

An impatient sigh from above reminded me of the poor, neglected Fire Ghoul that still stood before me with his dick in hand. I gazed up at him, and he wasted no time in reclaiming my mouth when it was again offered to him. He threaded his fingers in my hair and loosely gripped my head as I worked his cock while my ghoul pounded me from behind. After several minutes, Alpha’s grip tightened, causing me to glance up at him. “I want to fuck your face,” he growled. I pulled myself off his member with a wet _pop_ to give myself a moment before the face-fucking commenced.

I gazed up at the Fire Ghoul. One of his hands moved from my hair to where drool was again trickling down my chin. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Alpha said in a low growl before he readjusted his positioning so he could bend over enough for his mouth to collide with mine. As one ghoul kissed me, I could feel the other’s cock pulsing and throbbing inside of me, and judging by the sounds that he uttered, Omega was getting close. My inkling was confirmed soon after. “I’m so close, min älskling,” he groaned as his once-controlled thrusts grew increasingly erratic. His claws dug into my hips, but not painfully so.

Alpha returned to an upright position, and as he once again fed me his cock, I felt what I correctly assumed to be the tip of the Quintessence Ghoul’s tail on my clit. It quickly took up a torrid assault of the sensitive nub, and I was well on my way to another orgasm. I continued to work the Fire Ghoul’s member as best as I could despite my distraction; the closer I got, however, the less effective my attempts were. And that’s when Alpha took matters into his own hands.

The Fire Ghoul stepped back, and his cock was removed from my mouth in the process. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and proceeded to stroke himself at a frenetic pace. I watched through half-lidded eyes that were threatening to roll back in my head as worked his own member; his fisted hand was a near blur as it repeatedly moved up and down, down and up.

Behind me, a series of whines announced Omega’s climax as he drove himself to impossible depths and came unleashed. I could feel the warmth of his seed as he emptied his cock, and it was that coupled with the efforts of his tail that pushed me over the edge. The Quintessence Ghoul groaned as my walls squeezed his thick member, milking every last drop from it.

“Oh, fuckkkkkkk…” My attention was again redirected to Alpha as he moved forward and directed his cock to my mouth. I opened it in time to feel his seed coming in spurts on my tongue while he grunted above me.

Minutes later, I found myself lying between the Fire and Quintessence Ghouls, the latter of whom had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. We chatted about everything and nothing as I languidly stroked Alpha’s still-half-hard cock while he delicately ran his fingers between my lower lips. “Why don’t you say the names of your lovers when you’re fucking them, Alpha?” I asked as I studied his profile until he turned his head to look at me. “What? I say your name, don’t I?” he countered before pausing for several moments as he contemplated my question. The Fire Ghoul looked as if he were attempting to solve a complex equation instead of a relatively simple query.

“Do you even remember their names?” I pushed with a smirk, to which he huffed out a laugh. “Listen…” Alpha paused for a moment before sighing deeply. “I know I come off as some sort of sexual miscreant, but I _do_ remember their names. _All_ of them.” Our eyes met as he pondered his response for a few seconds before he again continued. “I don’t open up to many people, and what I’m about to tell you…let’s just say I’ve never told anybody this before, okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me, Alpha,” I assured him with a small smile. He ran his free hand through his sandy brown hair before continuing. “I’ve fucked a lot of women, like **_A LOT_**_ a lot_. I’m afraid that I’ll say the wrong name during the act, and I’d…” The Fire Ghoul sighed deeply. “…I’d feel very bad if I did that. So, I call them ‘baby’ or something like that instead.”

I hadn’t really expected an explanation like that, and it made me curious as to how many lovers he had had. “How many women do you think you’ve fucked?” I asked, and his response was immediate. “Thousands. I don’t know the exact number, but it’s in the thousands.” He huffed out a laugh before he continued. “The only things I’m good at are fucking and playing the guitar.” I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips. “Oh, I’m sure you’re good at other things, Alpha,” I commented as I continued to laugh at his expense. “I’m so glad you’re amused by this,” he replied with a smirk that he tried—but failed—to hide. “I very much am,” I confirmed as I gently squeezed his cock, and I noticed that it was now completely hard as I did so. “But I’ll tell you one more thing that you’re good at…”

The Fire Ghoul quirked an eyebrow. “What is that?” he asked. “You’re very good at surprising the hell out of me,” I replied, to which he softly chuckled. “Well, that just won’t do,” he murmured as he started to reposition himself. My hand fell from his member, and I mischievously bit my bottom lip as he knelt between my spread legs. Alpha wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and guided it between my lower lips, where he dragged it from my clit to my entrance, allowing it to dip inside of me to accumulate some of my slick before repeating again. “As a demon from hell, I’m just going to have to fuck it back into you…” 


End file.
